1. Field
Embodiments relate to a material layer, a semiconductor device including the material layer, and methods of fabricating the material layer and the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A material used to obtain a minute pattern may be sensitive to high temperatures, and a low-temperature process may be desirable.